


You found me

by JulieNakahara



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieNakahara/pseuds/JulieNakahara
Summary: You wake up one morning in a hot sweat. The nightmare you just had was yourself surrounded by fire with someone calling out your name. You shrugged it off and go about your day till you hear that voice that call your name in your dream and suddenly your past life and how you died comes back along with the one that tired to save you.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Kudos: 1





	You found me

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long while since I was writing. so sorry about grammar. Its also my first k-pop story so please be nice. It took me a while to come up with this,

Flames engulfed the room. It’s so hot and the smoke makes it hard to do anything but cough for air. “ Y/n!”. Your name is being called. The person sounds desperate. They’re probably trying to save you. Do you know them? What were they to you? A friend? A lover? Family? It seems as you were just about to remember when your alarm jolts you awake. 

You sit up panting in sweats. “ just a dream. It was so vivid “ talking to yourself your sister opens your door. “Let's go before we are both late lazy!” She walks out as fast as she walks in. You take one more deep breath before getting ready for the day.

Walking into campus the faded memory now of that dream still lingers. “What are you thinking about?” You look over to your friend Emily. “ oh it’s nothing “ a chuckle comes from you. It was a dream. Just a crazy dream, anyone could’ve had it. Before you could get another word out a voice from the crowd spring out at you. “ Namjoon. Wait up” it said. It came from a short black haired boy. He looked between unbothered and pissed you couldn’t make out which one. “ who is that? "you ask. “ ohh that Joonie friend. He comes by every once a while to my class. He is a Genius to barely show up and still ace all the quizzes' ' Emily rolls her eyes. 

You could be crazy but then again it sounded like the voice from your dream.

You look around and find Namjoon which isn't that hard seeing he is so tall.. Your eyes focus on the short boy next to him. Short black hair and what you can only think is the guy version of a bitch resting face.” what's his name?” you ask even though your eyes can't look away from him. “ Yoongi, though Namjoon calls him Suga,” she says. 

“Yoongi..” the name sounds like something you've heard of but cant place where. It's all very odd.

The rest of the day feels like blur. You can only think about your dream or what you can remember of it. A few things stick out strongly in your mind. You heard his voice calling to you. You know you were in danger, but why? By the end of the day you give up. It's crazy after all to think you would be hung up over it. Once your home you fall into bed and turn over to your phone to a text”

Baby: hey you, am I still seeing you tonight?

You: of course , i just got home, it's been a weird day. Same place and time?

Baby: you know it beautiful, I can’t wait to see you ~!

A smile lights up your face. A dreams a dream. You are in the real world. With a real man you adore and you've been dating for awhile now. Why think about a guy you have never said two words too. You walk out the door looking all cute. Walking past the playground the sight of that short black hair gets you. He's all alone on the swing with headphones in and writing something in a notebook. The question of what he is doing here comes across your mind. Mindless staring when his deep brown eyes look up at you. For a brief moment he looked.. Sad. your eyes look away in embarrassment for staring like a weirdo and you go along your way. You can feel eyes, his eyes following you for another moment. It'll look back and see he's gone back to his book.

It's twilight by the time you get to park. Sitting on the bench a sigh. “ he probably thinks i'm weird now.” you say to air. Suddenly your sight blinded but a familiar voice keeps you from panic.” guess who.” He whispers.”Chanyeol?” you smirk to only get tickled by none of them, your lovely boyfriend Baekhyun or just Beak. “ I missed you all day” he sat you on his lap, arm wrap around you like he was hugging a teddy bear. “ Well that's what happens when you are at school. We can't all have our dream job out of high school” You look back. Baek was a dancer and model. Lord knows he had the body for it and he worked hard on himself to get this far. He kisses your cheek .He loved you so much and you always adore him. But that word. That's a word you would only use when you were sure it wouldn't hurt you and thus far Baekhyun understood that.

“ So you said something about a weird day. Tell me about it” he places his chin on your shoulder “ It's nothing but a weird dream I had, I don't even remember it all that much now. I know I was in danger. I think there was a fire. And someone was calling out to me.” A small chuckle. Beak Grip got a little tighter.” that sounds scary” his tone a bit. Dark. “ it was, but it's just a dream. I know you would never let that happen to me right?” You snuggle into him a bit more. “ Never in a million years would I'd let anything take you from me” he looks down to steal a kiss on your lips .you stay there with him for a while till the moon shines above the trees. On the walk home you look over at the swing where Yoongi was to see him gone. The wonder of what he was doing here goes in and out of your mind.

You crawl into bed to an even worst dream then the night before.

The flames are even more intense. You try to get up but you tie to the bed. You wanna scream but the cloth gag keeps your voice from getting far. This wasn't an accident. Someone is trying to kill you. Tears of fear fall. Once again you hear your name.” Y/N!!” it's louder this time. Loud bang comes from behind the shut door. The room has become more detailed than last time because you realize the windows are closed. The smoke starts to make you feel dizzy. The name you try to cry out you can't hear. The ceiling stars fall from the flame. The door burst open the same time your get a sense of

Falling.


End file.
